Skulls and Tophats
by rachcat21
Summary: CielxOC Alice gets hit by Ciel's carriage and he takes her home. She has been in captivity most of her life. Is she human? What is the marking that looks so familiar? Read to find out. Rating T cause i'm paranoid


Skulls & Top hats

Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

The cold, frigid air surrounded the people walking through the busy streets of London. It was quiet, even though there were so many people walking with their children laughing and enjoying the cold snowy weather. It was still quiet, at least to the ears of the young girl sprinting through an alley way.

She was attempting to escape. The pain. The torture. If she made it into that crowd of people up ahead she would be free from the pain she had been enduring. So close. She was so close even the burning around he wrist could not stop her now. It felt as if it was fusing with her skin. Hot and red. Cooling down as the snow made contact, but the pain did not subside. She was running at a speed most humans could never reach, but sadly the man chasing her had an advantage. Horses.

The horses were fast. They were bred to chase. This chase was nearing its end. With the girl dripping with melted snow and blood, she was bound to slip at one point. The ground was icy and slippery and the blood that was falling in her path did not help the situation at all. She finally reached the main square. On each side of the square there were two streets and she was in the middle of one of them. She was so preoccupied with escaping the man she did not see the upcoming carriage. This carriage was special, it was carrying the infamous Ciel Phantomhive, the queens guard dog, the aristocrat of evil. The girl heard the sound of wheels against the cold hard ground. She immediately turned around. It was far to late for that. As soon as she turned around she met the front of the carriage head on. The others in the main square all saw what happened next. The girl was hit with the carriage, her screams were head by everyone, but soon went silent as her body hit the cold, wet gravel.

The carriage was stopped, and out came Ciel and his demonic butler, trailing behind him like a shadow. The whispers coming from all the towns people were starting to aggravate the young Earl. With that he had his butler announce that everything was fine, and that they should go on with their evening activities. Ciel was examining the girl when his butler came back to his side.

"Bocchan, what would you like me to do with the girl?" the demonic man inquired with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Take her home with us, that marking on her bracelet looks familiar. I will have some questions to ask her." spoke the young Earl. The butler responded with a simple 'Yes my lord', and with that the girl was lifted into the carriage and brought back to the manor.

Sebastian's POV

Once we got back to the manor, I brought the girl up the the guest bedroom to clean her up. I started to strip her of the bloody mess of clothes that clung to her body. I started a warm bath for her, she looked horrible. The gashes all along her skin looked painful. Once the water was at an acceptable temperature, I slowly lowered her in. I stated to wash her, removing all the dried blood that adorned her pale as ivory skin. I had to admit it looked good on her((not creepy at all Sebby)).Once all the blood was washed off her body, I was able to examine her body. She was thin, too thin. She looked extremely unhealthy. I could count each and every single one of her ribs. She was also short, even shorter than the young master. She looked about 5 foot. She had long black hair that flowed at least to her knees, but it looked unkept. I decided to comb it out, I also gave it a small trim. It really needed it. I finally dressed her and tucked her into the large queen sized bed. She looked beautiful when she slept, but she also looked like she was mentally in pain, like she was having some sort of nightmare. I decided to leave her to sleep so I could tend to the young master.

"Oyasumi, mystery girl," spoke the demonic man with a smirk on his lips, and with that he left the young girl to her rest.

Alice's POV

I felt like I was floating. I was soft. Warm. Surrounding my body. Enveloping me in comfort. It was so nice. I haven't felt so safe and comforted in a long time. Wait how did I get somewhere nice. Thats impossible. The last seven years of my life have been hell. I don't remember what happened. I need to open my eyes. Where ever I am, it can't be good. I need to get out of here, but I can't move. It hurts. My body hurts. I started to hear things. Voices. These voices are not familiar at all. The voices are becoming more clear now. It sounds like two men.

"Bocchan, she seems to still be alive. Now we must wait for her to wake up," spoke the man that seemed to be the older of the two.

"Your right, Sebastian call me back here when she wakes up." commanded the younger of the two, that the older referred to as 'bocchan'.

As the boy started to walk out, I began slowly opening my eyes. Once I saw the red eyes starring back at me, I immediately jolted, and tried to move. Little did I know, I was seriously injured, and my gashes just opened right back up and started bleeding heavily. The man sighed, and started to speak.

"Bocchan, don't leave she has awoken, and has started bleeding again. Would you grab more bandages from the bathroom, before she bleeds out. That would indeed be before you could interrogate her." spoke the demon, as he picked me up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Sure..." spoke the boy who looked about my age that walked along the man who was carrying me.

Once in the bathroom I was laid on the ground, and the older man started to strip me of the long button down I was wearing. This caught my attention.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!" I yelled at the man. This made my heard throb, I decided to shut up. The younger of the two had a small blush on his face. I was kind of cute, but I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!

"S-sebastian! D-don't do that, it's not appropriate!" bellowed the young earl as the blush on his face grew darker.

"Bocchan, I have to change her bandages. bocchan, if you do not feel comfortable you may turn away so you do not feel embarrassed." calmly spoke the butler who was in the midst of changing my bandages. This just made the earl more flustered and angry. He turned with a 'humph'.

I was speechless. I had absolutely no idea what to say to any of this. I decided to just lay there, and let this man take care of me.

Once I was cleaned up, he wrapped me in fresh bandages, and dressed my in a fresh white button down. The man that I know is called Sebastian told the boy I now know is called Ciel that he could turn around. The blush still visible oh his cheeks. Sebastian helped me up, and when I looked in the mirror I felt like shattering the glass into a million pieces. I looked disgusting. With the lack of sun I was more pale than I have ever been, this made all my scars stand out. Sebastian came and started to brush my hair out. I think that was the best part of me right now. The rest looked like I've been locked in a cell for years. Which I have, but I never thought it would be this bad. I looked so sickly. Maybe the men were right. I was truly a monster. I felt sick, I don't remember much, I feel dizzy.

Ciel's POV

The girl, who's name I do not know yet looked like she was about to puke and faint. I quickly ran up to her, so I could catch her before she fell to the cold tile. Once I caught her I saw that she was asleep in my arms. Her breathing was ragged, but she looked so cute. Wait. Cute! I have fiancé for gods-sake. Although, I love Lizzie as nothing more than a cousin, and I was planing on canceling the engagement. I don't even know this girl. This is just wrong, and I also get weird aura from her. It's different. She is different.

I helped Sebastian put her back into bed. Then I was off to my study to do more dreaded paperwork.

"Sebastian," inquired Ciel with a look of boredom on his face.

"Yes bocchan?"

" That girl, what do you know about her?" asked the young boy, as his butler poured him some tea.

"Based on what she was thinking about when I read her mind. She was captured for many years. Like you my lord, but for longer. She does not remember much. She knows that bracelet is something, but she does not know what. She remembers some things from her time a a capture, but that seems to be it. I have yet to learn her name." my butler informed me as he handed me my tea, and some cake.


End file.
